Sweet Dream
by RedBean2012
Summary: A little story between Kakashi and Yamato/Tenzo.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

The story happens after the invasion of Pein.

* * *

Yamato is rushing back to the Village as fast as he's ever able to run. The number on his palm keeps increasing. He knows that Kyūbi will destroy the village if he can't make it.

6...

7...

8...

9!

"DAMN IT! I can't make it? DAMN IT DAMN IT!"

He finally arrives "the village", hold on... is it the village? He looks around. He lives here for 20 something years... he knows damn well where the village is... He can walk around the village with his eyes closed. But is THIS the village?

Did Kyūbi destroy the village?

"Why can't I make it. I should have run faster. Stupid!"

"Where were you?" A voice asks him from behind.

"Huh? Shikaku-San. I was away for a mission. What've happened? Was that Kyūbi? Where's Naruto? What's going on here?"

"Ah. It's Pein. Naruto suppressed the Kyūbi by himself."

"What? Naruto suppressed by himself? Naruto?"

"Ah! Yes."

"Where is he now?"

"He's on the way to see Pein."

"I need to go."

"Don't bother. Naruto told us to leave him alone. He wants to deal with Pein by himself. Also, we need your strength now as you can see the village is no longer. So please stay here and be with us."

"Understand."

* * *

Soon after the excitement with Naruto's victory over Pein, meetings have been hold to discuss about the situation of the village. It's no doubt that rebuilding the village is the top priority.

Tents are setting up. Villagers try to make themselves as comfortable as possible while waiting for the village to be rebuilt. Yamato is asked to attend one of the meetings.

"Yamato, we all agreed to have you as the captain for rebuilding the village. You will have our full supports in any ways. We trust you to be as capable as our First Please meet with your assistants outside and get the rebuilding project start ASAP."

"Understand." Yamato walks out the tent and meets with his assistants. They immediately draw out plans to get the village rebuild.

It's only the 2nd day since he's back to the village but Yamato has been working non-stop. He has several meetings with his assistants to make sure the villagers' needs will be met. He has been using his Mokuton: Shichūka no Jutsu to set up as much houses and buildings as he can to speed up the rebuilding process.

* * *

Right now, the moon is hanging in the sky. What time is it? Midnight? What date is today? Yamato has lost his court. In fact, he doesn't really care about the actual time and day as much as people would think.

Yamato's tent is the farthest away from everyone's as his tent also serves as a meeting room for him and his assistants during the day. Yamato is very thankful for the deep thought from the higher ups.

However, right now, all he wants to know is where's his bed? Why his tent is so far? He can really just sleep right here. You know. Right here! Right now!

But he knows better. He is dragging his super tired feet, "walking" back to his far away tent. He believes that somehow his tent just decides to keep walking further and further away from him. His eyes are half closed.

For a millisecond when he almost falls on the street with his eyes closed, a shoulder appears in front of him and his head is firmly lying on that shoulder. Yamato jumps up and in a total state of shock. He's fully awake without any question.

"It's rather dangerous to walk around falling asleep and totally unaware of your surrounding. I think you are better than that."

"SENPAI!" Yamato is almost screaming out from his lung. He is actually the last person Yamato expects to see.

"Yo! Tenzō!"

"Senpai! Yamato. Yamato!" Yamato sometimes wonders why his Senpai keeps calling him Tenzō. Senpai knows that it bothers him. But it seems that his Senpai just loves to make him annoyed.

"Hai Hai!" Smile underneath his mask.

"Are you alright Senpai? Isn't it a bit too late for you to be wondering around?"

"I was on my way to ... I am kinda lost on the road to..." stroking his sliver mess with his hand and giving out some nervous laughter. "hmmmm... I just have nothing to do. I am happy to walk you back to your tent in case you fall flat on your face again."

"Ah! You don't need to. I am ok. Senpai." Yamato knows that his Senpai just made something up. But he is indeed glad to see his Senpai. They haven't spoken since he's back to the village. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

Two men walk side by side without a word.

Seeing his tent is coming up, Yamato finally works up his courage and asks," So how was it like?"

"Huh?"

"I heard from Choji that you ... you... kinda dead."

"Mah! Yes. I was dead. I think. No. I am pretty sure I was dead. I saw him. I wished to see him for the past 20 years. We had a very long chat."

"Was it a good chat? Did you tell him everything?"

"Yes. I told him that I forgive him. I told him that I am proud of him. I told him that I am proud to be his son. I told him that I will do the same if I were him."

This is the first time, he sees his Senpai with such a warm smile in his eye. He can feel his warm chakra. He knows that his Senpai is indeed a happy man and means what he just said.

"I was planning to stay there with him. You know. Then, there's a blue light beaming at me. He told me that there's something important still waiting for me in this world. There's something I need to finish in this world. Then, I wake up. Just like that. It's like a dream. I think."

"Hmm."

"So these couple days, I have been thinking what it is."

"Huh? What is what?"

"What's that important thing that I haven't done? What's the thing I need to finish before I die."

"O! Do you know? Is it Naruto? You need to train Naruto until he becomes Hokage." Smile Yamato.

Kakashi gives out a light laughter under his mask.

"Yes. Yes. I am pretty sure helping Naruto to become our next Hokage is one of the reasons. But I think that there's more than there. Naruto is indeed important to me as he's my Sensei's only child and it's my job to watch over him. But…. But I think that there's someone in this world is more important to me."

"Who is that?"

"I don't know. Tenzō. Do you know?" Kakashi asks in his usual half joking half serious attitude.

"Senpai. How do I know? Maybe Gai San? He's been your friend since your childhood."

"Haha Gai! Yes. He is one of my friends. He loves to challenge me out from nowhere. I mean. It's fun and all but sometimes I really wish that he can stop that. Anyway, I really don't think that I would come back to this world just so he can challenge me again. Ha ha haha…"

"Hmm... Maybe Sakura? She is strong, pretty, and smart. Plus, who can deny her knowledge from Tsunada Sama both Medical skills and super human strength."

Both men give out some light laughter.

"Haha. Yes. Sakura. She's strong I give that to her. You don't really want to mess with her. Her punches will kill us in a sec. Haha I am glad to have her as my STUDENT." As smart as he can be, Kakashi really hopes that Tenzō can be less naive. He is just like some untouched wood: so pure and innocent. "Sighs." Kakashi gives out a sigh while shaking his head.

Stop his steps, Yamato looks up to his Senpai's eye. He still can't figure out what his Senpai wants to tell him. Maybe he's just too tired. He actually gets a little frustrated. Is his Senpai just trying to belittle him? Usually, he would let his Senpai does whatever, but not today, he's been working non stop and he is tired. He wants to sleep. He wants to put his feet up and get to bed. He knows that he will have more long days ahead of him.

"Senpai. I am sorry to be short with you. But I am really not in a mood to play your silly game and guess who's that special someone. I am very happy that you came back from your dead. I am pretty sure I will cry my eyes out if you did not. I will visit you everyday at the Memorial Stone and give you flowers whenever it's possible. I am tired Senpai. I believe you are too since you JUST came back from dead." Almost feel like shouting at his Senpai. Yamato feels a bit of guilt for loosing his temper. He is really happy to see his Senpai. He really is. He does not even want to know how he will feel if his Senpai didn't come back.

"Tenzō." with hands in his pockets. Kakashi feels a little unsure what to do. The last thing he wants to do is upsetting Tenzō. But he has to admit that when Tenzō is upset, he is just too cute. His eyes get even bigger. Tenzō's big eyes. Smile behind his mask, "Goman Tenzō. You know. I am just going to show you something. Then I will be off and leave you alone for the night. Can you close your eyes for a sec?"

"Huh? Sighs. Understand." Yamato never able to really say no to his Senpai and his guilt for shouting at his Senpai earlier, he closes his eyes. He also really hopes that by doing what his Senpai said, he can get to bed sooner.

Without a word, something warm is pressing his lips. Yamato opens his eyes and stares right into the other man's one opened eye. With total shock, Yamato does not know what to do. He just stands there.

The kiss is gentle but firm. It gives no mistake to even the most naive person what this kiss actually means. Yamato feels a pair of strong arms wrap around him. He starts to understand what's happening. He closes his eyes and put his arms around the other man as well. .

Finally, both of them break apart to catch some breath. But the strong arms around Yamato do not let go. Kakashi pulls Yamato even closer to him.

"I am glad to come back. I am glad to finally see you. But it really makes my day when you said you will cry you eyes out if I won't. Tenzō. But I don't want you to cry. I don't want those big beautiful eyes fill with tears." Place a kiss on Yamato's forehead.

"Senpai." Tears stars to fill up his eyes.

"I said I don't want to make you cry." Place another gentle kiss on Yamato's lips. Gently wipe away his Tenzō tears. "That's ok. Tenzō. I understand if you don't feel the way I feel. But I know that I have to tell you. I know that that's the important thing I have to do before I die. If I don't tell you how important you mean to me before I die, I am just the most stupid person who ever lives in this world. If I don't tell you how I feel about you, then my coming back from death will means nothing but a waste of energy."

Looking at his Senpai, Yamato does not know what to say. Did his Senpai just tell him about his feelings to him?

"Senpai."

Looking at his Tenzō with that very sad eye, Kakashi prepares to be shut out for the rest of his life. His Tenzō may never speak to him again. But he does not care. He knows that he has to tell Tenzō how much he means to him.

"You are important to me too. Senpai. I may kill myself if you never came back. I think. I really don't know what I will do if you are indeed dead." Whispering under his breath but Kakashi hears every single word comes out from his Tenzō's mouth.

"I am glad. I am very happy to hear that Tenzō. I can now die a happy man." Kakashi's eye never leaves his Tenzō.

They are standing outside Yamato's tent. Kakashi place another kiss on Yamato's forehead. "I feel so much better. The urge to tell you about how I feel has been killing me. You've been busy. I have been watching you running around and rebuilding the village and I don't know how to come up to you. Tenzō. You should take some rest. I know that you will be busy for the rest of the days or weeks. The village needs you. But you need to know that I NEED you even more. I will come by tomorrow to see you. Sweet dream my Tenzō."

"Goodnight. Senpai."

With a warm smile on his face, Kakashi disappears without another word.

Yamato walks inside his tent and sits on his bed.

There's an unmistakable smile on his face. He is glad. He is very happy that his Senpai told him the reason to come back to this world.

"Sweet Dream, Senpai." The last words before Yamato falls into his much needed sleep.

* * *

This is my first fanfic ever. I have been reading fanfic for years but never really got myself to write anything. However, when I saw that there's really not much fan fic for Yamato/Tenzō, I know that I really need to do something about it.

After my recent re-watching Naruto Part I and Part II, I just can't understand how can people dislike Yamato? He is a very fun guy. He is very cute when he's dealing with Kakashi. How much he has to put up with Kakashi. I mean really….

There's something about the way that Kakashi is flirting/playing with his Tenzō. Just by the way that he has to call him Tenzō. Kakashi has to know that it bothers Tenzō. And how Tenzō would just let his Senpai does whatever he's pleased.

Anyway, I am not intended to put my argument here about Kakashi and Tenzō. I hope to write another journal about my silly POV about Kaka Yama

I just want to write a story about how much Kakashi loves his Tenzō. Or a simple story about how people should have express their feelings before it's too late. Sometimes, we have a 2nd chance, but often, we don't. If we miss the 1st chance, all we have is regret.

I am not good at title. Review is always welcomed. Thanks for reading.


End file.
